


La Joie

by avyakta



Series: La Joie [2]
Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avyakta/pseuds/avyakta
Summary: 离圣诞节还有两周的早晨，御堂接到了母亲打来的越洋电话。





	La Joie

  
_痛苦会过去，美会留下来。　　　　　　— 皮埃尔·奥古斯特·雷诺阿_

  
　　离圣诞节还有两周的早晨，御堂接到了母亲打来的越洋电话。  
　　太久没听到母亲的声音，电话里听来竟像是素未谋面的陌生人。三年来，只有信箱中偶尔出现的明信片能证明她的存在，除此再无其他的联络。明信片来自地球另一端，长则半年，短则数周，地址隔段时间就变了。最开始的一张寄自维也纳，然后经过南方的意大利，逐渐西移。御堂记得上一张地址是加州，洛杉矶，正面印着Miracle Mile的路牌和风景，背面短短写了几句话，依旧是「一切安好，毋需挂念」云云。  
　　现在她却说圣诞节要回东京，希望暂住在儿子家里。  
　　御堂挂了电话，只觉得太阳穴隐隐作痛。

　　佐伯在旁边翻了个身，伸手搂住御堂的腰，大猫似的蜷过来，睡蓬松的头发撩得他直痒。年轻的恋人脸上还透着激烈欢爱后的满足倦意，一双眼睛却是亮的，直直盯着御堂看。没了镜片的遮挡，眼中的感情愈发露骨。  
　　心底涌起熟悉的暖意，御堂微微一笑，揉乱佐伯头发。

　　捉住发间的手，佐伯佯作不满，在食指上轻轻咬了下，眼神却始终没从御堂脸上移开。  
　　「出什么事了吗？」

　　御堂迟疑了下，老实答道：「母亲圣诞节回国，希望住在我家。」

　　佐伯眨了眨眼，似乎不知该怎么接话。御堂很少谈及家里的事，他应该只知道御堂的母亲喜欢古典乐，以及婚前曾在某小型管弦乐团担任大提琴手。其他的，御堂不说，他也没问过。

　　「她……知道你和我住一起么？」

　　自觉有愧，御堂不自然地垂下头：「我只告诉她搬了家…因为换了工作……」

　　佐伯叹了口气，自床上撑起身，平视陷入内疚的御堂。  
　　「虽然不是很清楚你家的状况，不过『正在和一起开公司的男人同居』这种事，不好说出口是正常的，不要太介意。」

　　「……谢谢。」  
　　御堂浮起为难的笑，眼角微微垂下，睫毛被冬日的晨光映成暖栗色，和平日艺术品般的冰冷美貌大不相同。  
　　佐伯往这边凑了凑，似是按捺不住接吻的冲动，却又半途停住，耐心等御堂把话说完。  
　　「我并不是…羞于我们的关系，只是最近几年发生了不少事，我……不知道该怎么和她讲。」

　　对上恋人的目光，佐伯温柔地笑了，先在御堂唇角轻啄两下，然后更深入地吻了下去。  
　　时至今日，御堂早已明白：这些突然的肢体接触并不是佐伯随时发情的证明，而是不善表达的恋人传递心意的方式。于是他配合地闭起眼，暂时抛下心事，全心全意地回吻佐伯。  
　　一吻结束，两人额头抵着额头，呼吸都有些不稳。佐伯蹭了蹭御堂的鼻尖，问：「你打算怎么处理？」

　　御堂咬住下唇，没有即时回答，心底却暗暗决定：是时候向母亲说明一切了。

　　纵是在室内，冬天的早晨还是带着一丝凉意。被窝里的热气已经散了大半，只有身边这个人是暖的。御堂贪恋那光洁肌肤下蕴藏的热度，伸手将恋人搂得更近，顺势把头埋在他的颈窝。  
　　大约是没料到御堂会突然抱住自己，佐伯在刹那间的无措后，迅速回抱住恋人，一个翻身把御堂压在身下。

　　「用色诱转移话题，犯规哦。」

　　戏谑的口吻。知道恋人没有不高兴，御堂松了口气，也跟着笑了起来：「有人偏偏要上钩，我有什么办法。」

　　佐伯的手指开始不规矩起来，在御堂胸前画着圈，慢慢向乳尖滑去。御堂被他撩起了玩心，不肯让佐伯占尽先机，抓住那只手送到嘴边，依次舔湿他的食指和中指。  
　　佐伯的喉结动了动，眼里露出近似饥渴的光。御堂知道他这下真的动了欲念，身下也感觉到熟悉的热度，硬挺挺顶在大腿根处。

　　「看，有大鱼上钩了。」  
　　自己点的火，总该要负责的。御堂微微一笑，伸手握住恋人已经半勃起的性器，灵巧地套弄起来。

　　佐伯猛吸了口气，脸上笼了层淡淡的红晕，明显是情动的样子，却捉住御堂的手，不让他继续。  
　　「……我不管你告不告诉她我们的事，但是不许找人演戏给她、给任何人看，假的也不行。」

　　他说这话时带着虚张声势的凶狠，听来七分威胁三分委屈。没有了眼镜和发胶的修饰，佐伯显得比平时年幼，加上他又有点娃娃脸，看上去竟比实际年龄还要小些。御堂看着这样的恋人，心口忽然被难以言明的怜爱充满——这个傲慢不羁、我行我素、精明狡猾、脸皮极厚的男人，面对感情却出乎意料的笨拙而纤细，像个情窦初开的孩子。

　　「笨蛋。」御堂轻声骂道，回握住他的手，十指相扣，贴在胸前。  
　　「早说过了吧，你我于公于私都是彼此最好的搭档，以后的人生，也要两个人一起走下去。」

　　佐伯没说话，脉脉看着御堂，一双眼睛亮得人心颤。

　　御堂抬起两人握在一起的手来，在他手背上印下一吻。  
　　「我已经决定了，这次会把事情和母亲说清楚。无论她是什么反应，我都不会后悔自己当初的选择。」

　　回应他的是恋人等候已久的唇。御堂无声地笑了，紧紧环住佐伯背脊。

　　＊　＊　＊

　　去机场的路上，御堂一直不说话，专注盯着眼前的路。佐伯坐在副驾驶位上，也不说话，专注盯着御堂。只有广播里不知名的异国女歌手，虔诚地唱着古老的赞歌。  
　　再过两天就是平安夜，街边装点得颇具节日气氛，红红绿绿的彩灯直到驶出市区才消失踪影。正值冬至，天早早便黑了，佐伯只能借窗外的路灯和车灯勾勒出恋人的轮廓。或许是光线暗下来的缘故，他感觉御堂越来越紧张，漂亮的嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线——就是在重要的商务会议前，御堂也不曾露出过这种样子。

　　那天接到电话后，御堂简单地讲了下他母亲的事：三年多前，她被诊断为乳腺癌晚期，虽然后来确定是误诊，心理上却经历了由生入死、起死还生的过程，从此改变生活态度，决心按自己的意愿度过剩下的人生。刚开始本来要办理离婚，但御堂父亲无论如何也不肯同意，只得暂时分居；之后不到三个月，她就独身一人出了国门，三年都没再回来。

　　御堂说的不多，语气也淡淡的，但佐伯听得出，母亲忽然间抛夫弃子远走他乡，对他是个不小的冲击。  
　　从御堂不经意间提起的内容推想，他父亲该是那种传统的一家之主式的男人，在这样的管教下成长起来的御堂，家庭观念相当保守，佐伯有时也讶于恋人某些近乎老古董的想法。然而御堂和他母亲的关系又似乎很亲近，每次说起小时候和母亲的事，语气里都带着怀念的温情。

　　车窗外再次明亮起来，不知不觉间，机场已近在眼前。御堂像是刚从思绪中回过神似的，快速朝佐伯这边瞥了一眼，喃喃道：「多谢你陪我过来。」

　　「这是恋人该做的吧。」  
　　单手撑着脸颊，佐伯斜靠在座位上，懒懒地笑了——现在才发觉冷落了自己吗？太迟了。等事情过去，这笔帐他会慢慢讨回来的。恋人的「义务」和「权利」，他佐伯克哉全都要。

　　打着少儿不宜的算盘，佐伯刻意不去想马上将要发生的事。在脑中某个角落，他已经设想了最坏的情况：御堂家人强烈反对两人的感情，以断绝关系相胁；又或者事态失控变成丑闻，牵连到A.A.的利益和发展……倘真如此，御堂将不得不在家人、恋人和事业中做出选择；无论舍弃哪个，都是对他的折磨。佐伯不会放手，也不忍心见他难过，因此必须避免事情发展到这个地步。  
　　定了主意，他便不再多想，静待新的进展，随机应变。

　　泊了车，两人向机场大厅走去。通道口已经围了不少等待接机的人，所幸御堂和佐伯两个都是高挑身材，站在人群中也一眼就能看到。距航班抵达还有几分钟，御堂显得有些焦躁，心神不宁地踱着步，弄得佐伯也跟着不自在起来。

　　过了一阵，有乘客陆陆续续地出来了，佐伯仔细看着，逐一和记忆里御堂给自己看过的相片对比——母子二人长得很像，然而母亲身上完全找不到儿子那种孤傲的气质；照片上的她看起来温和、娴静、透着大户出身的沉稳持重，望向儿子的眼神和其他母亲别无二致——此刻正走过来的女士和照片倒是相像，只是发型、妆容、乃至整个人的气质都变了，他不敢完全肯定。犹豫间，手已被御堂紧紧攥住。恋人扬手招呼着，上前一步接过那位女士的行李。

　　「欢迎回来。」

　　御堂的母亲绽开幸福的笑容，张开双臂拥住儿子。  
　　「好久不见，我的孝典又变帅了。」

　　佐伯在一旁看着，忽地感到自己局外人的身份，多少有些尴尬。  
　　趁两人寒暄时，他细细打量着眼前的女人：以前的长发剪短烫了卷，松蓬蓬扣在耳后，显得年轻而有神采；脸上淡妆用了明亮的暖色系，和一身萱色的复古蹒跚裙相得益彰。比起照片里的沉静娴雅，现在的她看上去更有活力，也更加乐观、自信。外在装饰竟能对一个人的形象产生如此大的影响，佐伯不禁自嘲地想到那副眼镜——别人的改变都是由内而外的，他却上了那长辫子混账的当，从外向内改变了自己。

　　「——这位是我的搭档，佐伯克哉。佐伯，这是我母亲，御堂典子。」

　　听到御堂的介绍，佐伯忙打起精神，伸出手去。  
　　「御堂夫人，幸会。」

　　御堂典子露出少女般的表情，握住佐伯的手道：「叫我典子就好，这些年在外面一直这么叫，习惯了。我家孝典受您照顾，感激不尽。」

　　「哪里，是这边一直受您儿子照顾。」  
　　摆出营业用笑容，佐伯尽力做出人畜无害的优秀青年模样。

　　御堂提起手包放在旅行箱上，问：「没有其他行李了吧？」典子看了眼仅有的两件箱包，点了点头，叮嘱道：「箱子稍微当心一点，里面有给你的礼物。」  
　　佐伯看见恋人脸上露出一丝苦笑，知道比起礼物，他更希望母亲没有不辞而别，经年不返。典子似乎也注意到了，眼底闪过一抹负疚的神色，默默挽住儿子手臂。

　　走回停车的地方，佐伯打开后备箱，帮忙将行李装好。御堂打开驾驶席的门，似乎打算和来时一样，由自己开车。佐伯一是不愿自己单独坐在后面，一是不忍心恋人连续开夜车，忙扶住门道：「回去我来开，你歇一歇，也好陪伯母说话。」  
　　御堂应了声，半垂着头微微一笑。佐伯觉得胸口一紧，耐不住想去吻他，无奈碍着典子，只得攥紧门框，生生压下心头那股骚动。

　　路上，佐伯边开车边听着后座两人的谈话。御堂说他会向母亲坦白两人的关系，佐伯心里却有些忐忑。对他来说，恋爱只是他们两个人的事，和父母无关，他并不介意瞒着彼此的家人；更何况，能像现在这样和御堂一起生活、工作，本身就是最大的奇迹，他无法奢求更多。然而这是属于御堂的决定，佐伯所能做的，只有坚持站在他身边而已。

　　＊　＊　＊

　　说好了到家再向母亲摊牌，一路聊的都是些无关紧要的琐事。母亲明显地变了，比过去健谈许多，绘声绘色地讲着三年来在海外的见闻，时而露出兴奋夸张的表情。御堂静静看着，接到电话那一刻的陌生感又浮了上来。印象中，母亲似乎从未这样充满活力过，总是一副优雅文静的模样，柔声夸奖自己取得的成绩。

　　他过去一直相信自己有个幸福的家庭：父亲是完美的业界菁英，母亲是温婉的贤妻良母，父母二人相敬如宾，而且都深爱着自己。御堂小时候就渴望成为父亲那样的人，也想过要娶个像母亲一样贤惠可人的女孩子，建立一个属于自己的家。现在，虽然他不再执着于菁英的名誉和地位，更不准备娶什么女孩子，但还是很难接受母亲对父亲、以及对这个家的绝情。

　　临走前她曾给御堂留下过一封信，不长，只有两三页纸，说她要出国去周游世界，希望儿子能体谅她的任性。御堂可以理解周游世界的欲望，却不明白她为何要与父亲离婚、孤身一人踏上旅程。父母之间的关系曾是御堂心目中婚姻与家庭的理想典范，但母亲的出走彻底打碎了他的这份理想。

　　父亲在大发雷霆、摔完家里所有可以摔的东西后，便拒绝再提起御堂典子这个人。御堂不知道自己还能向谁倾诉，于是将精力全部投入到Protofiber的研制开发上去，期望借工作消除这件事对自己的影响。然而不消多久，菊地八课的佐伯克哉就会闯进他的办公室，将他的工作、生活、乃至人生全部颠覆。

　　「典子夫人，已经到了。」  
　　佐伯的声音从前方传来，御堂猛地醒过神，发现车子已停在公寓楼下的停车场。下了车，他为母亲打开车门，不自觉地仰头看向家的位置。

　　典子顺着他的目光看去：「就在这栋楼上？」  
　　佐伯正去后备箱拿行李，听见她的话，接口道：「对，我们的公司也在这栋楼内，您有兴趣的话，随时欢迎参观。」

　　御堂看着恋人脸上无懈可击的笑容，脑中浮现的却是那天他对自己说「不许找人演戏给她看，假的也不行」时的表情。不知是独占欲、负罪感、还是童年的创伤所致，两年来，佐伯时尔会露出这种逞强式的不安，仿佛一个不注意御堂就跑了似的。因此，明知道佐伯说不介意瞒着家人并非谎言，御堂还是决定借这次机会向母亲坦白——为了恋人，也为了自己。  
　　将恋人介绍给家里，本身就是两人关系更进一步的证明，御堂希望这能让佐伯多一分安全感。至于自己，他想到的是母亲信中的一段话：

　　『我生下来就被教育成符合规范的大家闺秀，在父母指定的道路上行进，后来嫁给你父亲，也一切都依着他的意思，从没渴求过任何东西，从没考虑过自己想要的究竟是什么，别人说该怎样，我便怎样去做。之前我不觉得这有什么不对，甚至对你采取了同样的方法，直到我以为自己快要死去的时候，才知道这是错的——就要离开这个世界了，而我还没有真正地活过！不怨别人，因为我也有错，是我的无知和无为导致了今天的结果，而且还牵累了你。现在上天给了我第二次机会，我要尽可能地弥补自己之前的过失。明天我就要登上开往奥地利的飞机，去维也纳，去做一个有能力独立思考的人，去学着真正地生活。原谅我不能给你更多的忠告和指点，身为母亲，我感到万分失职，但这是必须一个人完成的旅程，对你，对我，都是如此。我知道你现在会困惑，会生气，但请你在静下心来时，好好地想一想，你想要的是什么？有了答案时，便不要再顾虑其他，听随你的心去吧。』

　　他想要的是什么？离开MGN后的一年间，御堂始终在思索这个问题，直到后来和佐伯再会，方找到问题的答案。两年前的那个雪夜，他之所以能不顾过往的一切，选择去追佐伯，多少也有母亲这番话的影响。今天，他想让母亲看到自己的转变，看到她临行前播撒下的种子所长出的芽。

　　从进楼、上电梯、到开门进屋，典子一直四处打量着，目光里却没有品评的神色。既然已决定向她说明两人的关系，御堂和佐伯商量，准备让她住在御堂那间几乎一直空着的卧室，两人则光明正大地同住一间。如果她有异议，御堂也提前定好了附近的酒店客房，随时可以搬去。

　　放下行李，脱了外套，御堂请母亲先在沙发上休息一下，自己则去厨房帮佐伯准备几碟简单的夜宵小菜。正要开红酒时，典子从客厅走过来，叫他先不要开，一会儿有惊喜。猜到她另准备了不知从哪儿带来的酒，御堂点了点头，端好夜宵，三人一起回到客厅坐下。

　　典子侧过身，弯腰在沙发旁的行李箱里翻找着：「离开L.A.后我去了圣弗朗西斯科，在那里受朋友邀请，参加了一个什么葡萄酒之旅，去Napa和Sonoma玩了一圈。当时就想，要是孝典在就好了，洋酒妈妈不是很懂，跟着凑热闹而已……」  
　　终于拿出被层层衣物小心包裹着的酒盒，典子轻轻摩挲着木质的盒面，嫣然笑道：「买下这瓶酒，有朋友热情推荐的原因，但主要还是因为我喜欢酒的名字。」

　　御堂不可置信地看着盒子上双色菱形与V字的标志——Vèritè。  
　　难道……为什么偏偏是它………

　　典子吸了口气，缓缓吐出御堂心中千回百转的那个词：「La Joie」。

　　＊　＊　＊

　　那天晚上，御堂坳不过母亲的要求，当场开了那瓶La Joie。佐伯见他举起酒杯，几乎没尝味道就喝了下去，恨不能夺过酒瓶来全部倒掉。可他也只能陪着笑脸，灌毒药般一口口喝下杯中暗紫色的液体。  
　　听到典子说出那个词时，佐伯像是猛地挨了一鞭——VèRITè La Joie，那是他曾经搀了迷药拿去「接待」御堂的酒，是两人关系最差劲的开始，是他过去罪行的证明。因为并不是容易到手的牌子，那次之后佐伯就没见过La Joie的踪影，没想到却在这样讽刺的情况下再会。

　　典子说她买下这酒，是因为喜欢『La Joie』这名字，让她想起法国人常说的「la joie de vivre」——生活的喜悦。佐伯也知道这单词在法语里是「悦乐」、「欢愉」的意思，他甚至隐约记得店老板告诉他酒名的含义时，自己脑中闪过的龌龊念头。  
　　对比两种不同的解读，佐伯愈发如坐针毡。那晚御堂始终没提两人在交往的事，反而让他松了口气。他怕典子问起两人相识相知的过程，甚至问起御堂离开MGN的原委。这种情况下，他担心自己没法编出天衣无缝的谎言，更不愿在御堂面前撒这样的谎。御堂想必也是考虑到这些，才迟迟没能开口吧。

　　当晚住宿按原计划安排，典子对御堂和佐伯共住一室并没有表示什么异议，或许是以为自己占了儿子的卧室，只能委屈两人挤一挤。接下来的两天，御堂陪她在东京市内转了转，佐伯则忙着处理A.A.的工作，几乎没有时间见面。每晚回到卧室，气氛也有一丝尴尬，加之工作奔波的疲累，基本上简单交换下各自一天的行程后便昏昏睡去，除了晚安吻之外，再没有其他的肢体接触。

　　平安夜就在这样的氛围中悄然降临。

　　典子亲自做了圣诞大餐，佐伯回家时，餐桌上已摆好了丰盛的晚宴。为了配合节日气氛，甚至还点了蜡烛。  
　　御堂看见他一进门惊讶的表情，忍不住垂目莞尔一笑，睫毛在脸上打下淡淡的阴影。佐伯想起以前嬉闹或做爱时，用手蒙住他眼睛，那睫毛细微的翕动在掌心处留下的酥痒，顿时觉得一股电流从心脏蹿到指尖，让那里的肌肤隐隐作痛起来。无法克制地，佐伯借着长风衣的遮挡，轻轻握住了恋人的手。

　　御堂僵了下，飞速朝母亲的方向瞥了一眼。  
　　「抱歉…前些天没找到合适的时机，我准备今晚再告诉她……」

　　佐伯哑然，几乎要失笑出声：「你这些天一直在为这个烦心？」他还以为是La Joie的缘故。  
　　顿了顿，他握紧恋人的手，又补了句：「我想碰你，不关别的事。」

　　御堂神色复杂地看着他，半晌，抽回手柔声道：「去洗手吧，我帮你把衣服挂上。」  
　　佐伯悻悻脱下外套递给御堂，朝洗漱间走去。今晚就是公开两人关系的时刻。幸好典子过完圣诞又要启程，纵使她心怀不满，总不会闹出太大的乱子。  
　　洗干净手回餐桌，听见御堂对典子道：「今天把那瓶La Joie喝完吧，赤霞珠酿的酒配红肉，最合适不过了。」

　　扫了眼桌上烤得汁水淋漓的嫩腰肉牛排，佐伯觉得自己突然间没了食欲。或许是注意到他的表情，御堂端了盘香腾腾的意式调味饭过来，盘沿装点着一排剥了壳的虾，拿起一只送到佐伯嘴边，笑道：「趁热尝一个。」

　　佐伯低头看着他白皙的手指，正犹豫着该对哪个下口，温热的虾肉已贴上了嘴唇，耳边同时传来恋人带磁性的嗓音：「顶着这样一张脸喝酒，La Joie可是会哭的。过去的事已经过去了，现在好好地享受『la joie de vivre』吧。」

　　不顾嘴里还含着半只虾，佐伯抬头对上御堂的眸子。后者朝他一笑，转身继续去布置餐桌。很快地，典子也端着一锅靓汤从厨房里出来了。一阵忙碌后，三人终于在餐桌旁坐定。  
　　典子坐在首座，佐伯和御堂分别坐在她左右。举起酒杯，她环视了下这间几日里变得充满家庭气息的屋子，正要开口祝酒，却被御堂打断——

　　「请等一下，我有件事要说。」

　　典子眨了眨眼睛，酒杯仍举在半空：「怎么了？」  
　　御堂的双手在桌下交叉紧握着，佐伯知道那是他紧张时的小动作。

　　「……我和佐伯不仅是工作上的搭档，生活中也是。」

　　典子表情认真地听着，却没做出任何反应。御堂以为她没理解自己的意思，干脆把话挑明：「我们是恋人关系。」  
　　有两三秒的时间，整个房间一片寂静，只能听见空调制暖的细微噪音。典子再度眨了眨眼，小心问道：「你要说的……就是这个？」

　　这显然不是御堂所预料的状况，他求助似的看向佐伯，之前坚定的眼神中染上了一丝迷茫。佐伯也没把握事情会怎样发展，但还是给了恋人一个鼓励的微笑，示意他无论怎样，自己都会在他身边。

　　深深吸了口气，御堂转向典子：「对，我要说的就这些。」  
　　听到这句话，对方霎时露出半是宽心半是嗔怪的模样来：「……你这孩子，一脸严肃的，我还以为出了什么事，别这样吓我啊。」

　　佐伯愣愣地瞧着她。再看御堂，也是一样的表情。

　　「你……知道？」

　　典子佯作不高兴，声音里却透着丝笑意：「我还没老到脑子不好使的地步。自己的儿子是什么人，当母亲的怎么可能不清楚。再说你们两个天天眉目传情，我会看不出来？又不是瞎子！」

　　御堂显然受了不小的震撼，盯着她说不出话来。佐伯没想到两人那些私密的情感竟在不知不觉间如此外露，讶异之余，也觉得耳根微微有些发烫。  
　　目光在佐伯和御堂间转了几转，典子敛起调笑，露出认真的表情。  
　　「孝典，」她唤道，声音温柔沉稳，是属于母亲的声调，「你现在，找到自己想要的东西了吗？」

　　惊讶褪去，御堂也恢复了平时的冷静。直视母亲，餐烛的火光在他眼底跳跃，映得一双眸子亮如星辰。  
　　佐伯静静看着他，感觉心跳逐渐加快，连胸口都隐隐疼痛起来。忽地，那道视线转向了自己。御堂的表情平静如水，眼中却蕴着灼人的温度，就在他以为自己快要被那目光燃为灰烬时，御堂缓缓垂下了眼，绽出一抹令人晕眩的笑容。

　　「找到了——我现在，非常幸福。」

　　佐伯知道自己一定露出了相当丢人的表情，却舍不得将视线从御堂身上移开。两年来，他想的都是如何不再失去御堂，时常沉浸在自己的不安里，反而忽视了恋人的感受。  
　　然而现在，御堂却带着那样炫目的微笑说：他非常幸福。  
　　胸口泛起一股甜蜜的心酸，佐伯握紧双手，忍不住在心中默默祈愿：如果这世上果真有神灵，那么，请让这个人永远幸福下去。

　　典子欣慰地看着御堂：「你这样说，我就心安了。」  
　　举起酒杯，她露出和儿子相似的笑容：「来，为了现在和将来的幸福生活，干杯！」

　　佐伯和御堂也举起杯，相视一笑，喝下手中以喜悦为名的酒。

 


End file.
